Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka
Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka war die Tochter von Chief Chirpa und somit die Ewok-Prinzessin des Dorfes Strahlender Baum auf Endor. Sie war eine gute Freundin von Wicket Wystri Warrick und Teebo. Biographie Ein Picknick mit den Kleinen Eigenübersetzung von: „These babies really saved the day! We never would have found the berries without Nippet und Wiley.“ aus The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise Zu einer Zeit bat Zephee, die Mutter der beiden Ewok-Babys Nippet und Wiley, Kneesaa darum, auf die beiden aufzupassen, während sie selbst Beerentorten für das kommende Harvest Moon Feast buk. Natürlich wollte Kneesaa eigentlich viel lieber im Wald spielen gehen, doch da hatte Tephee ihr die Kinder bereits in die Hand gedrückt und sich auf den Weg gemacht. Also begab sich Kneesaa in ihre Hütte und beschäftigte die Kleinen mit Ballspielen, als sie plötzlich ihren besten Freund Wicket vor dem Fenster sah. Wicket hatte einen Korb und eine Angel dabei und fragte, ob sie nicht mit auf ein Picknick kommen wollten. Da sich Nippet und Wiley ebenfalls sehr über die Idee freuten, beschlossen die vier kurzerhand, einen Angelausflug zum kleinen See im Wald zu unternehmen und anschließend ein Picknick abzuhalten. Auf dem Weg dorthin mussten sie einen Teil des großen Waldes durchqueren und nutzten diese Gelegenheit, um ein paar der von den Ewoks so geliebten Regenbogenbeeren zu suchen, von welchen dieses Jahr leider nur sehr wenige gefunden wurden. Nach einer kurzen Weile erreichten die vier den See mit angrenzendem Fluss. thumb|left|200px|Die Gruppe am Fluss Während Kneesaa alles für das Picknick vorbereiten wollte, begaben sich Wicket und die Kinder ans Wasser und angelten nach einigen Fischen für das Essen. Dabei erklärte Wicket den erklärte Wicket den Kleinen alles über das Angeln, woran sie sehr interessiert waren und ihm aufmerksam zuschauten. Wicket fing als guter Angler Fisch für Fisch aus dem Wasser, doch leider bemerkten weder er noch Kneesaa, dass Nippet und Wiley alle gefangenen Fische ein Stück das Wasser hinauf wieder hinein warfen. Dementsprechend war Wicket höchst überrascht, dass er seinen Korb, nachdem er den sechsten Fisch gefangen hatte, leer vorfand. Doch Kneesaa lachte und wies daraufhin, dass sie ja noch immer Brot und Honig dabei hatten. Und weil Kneesaa gerade dabei war, ein paar Wildblumen zu pflücken und sich mit Wicket zu unterhalten, bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich Nippet und Wiley die Honigtöpfe aus dem Picknickkorb nahmen und sich damit einander über und über mit Honig übergossen. Feststellen taten sie das, als sie plötzlich ein ziemlich lautes Summen hörten und einen Bienenschwarm entdeckten, der vom Honig angelockt wurde. Kneesaa wusste sich aber zu helfen und wies Wicket und die Kleinen an, schnell in den See zu springen und dort unterzutauchen, damit die Bienen sie nicht stechen konnten. Anschließend sammelte sich die Gruppe wieder an der Lichtung. Wicket und Kneesaa schimpften etwas mit den Kleinen, dass sie sich nicht in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen und in ihrer Sichtweite spielen sollten. Dann machten sie sich selbst auf, die hohen Bäume zu erklimmen, indem sie sich an den langen Lianen hochhangelten, und sich auf einem Ast niederzulassen. Nur nach kurzer Zeit stellten sie fest, dass es viel zu still für Nippet und Wiley war, weshalb sie Boden unter ihre Füße brachten und sich auf die Suche nach den beiden begaben. thumb|right|180px|Kneesaa und Wicket mit den Babys Am Fuße des Stamms stellten sie fest, dass die beiden tatsächlich schon wieder etwas angestellt hatten – sie waren von oben bis unten mit Beerensaft beschmiert. Zuerst schimpfte Kneesaa mit den beiden, weil sie sie zuvor ja noch ausdrücklich angewiesen hatte, sich diesmal zu benehmen, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass es sich bei den Beeren, die die beiden gefunden hatten, um Regenbogenbeeren handelte. Nippet und Wiley schienen über einen ganzen Busch dieser gestolpert zu sein. Natürlich begaben sich Kneesaa und Wicket damit umgehend auf die Suche nach diesem und füllten alle Behältnisse, die sie bei sich hatten, bis oben hin mit den schmackhaften Beeren. Mit dieser Menge an Regenbogenbeeren, so dachten die beiden, würde es das schönsteHarvest Moon Feast aller Zeiten werden. Am Abend des Festes jubelten alle anderen Ewoks des Dorfes der Gruppe zu und Zephee meinte, dass sie niemals mehr jemand anderen um Hilfe beim Babysitten fragen würde. Midsummer Festival Eigenübersetzung von: „Congratulations. I am very proud of you, my daughter. You have performed magnificently! Who would have thought such a young Ewoks could do so well.“ aus Three Cheers for Kneesaa thumb|left|180px|Kneesaa beim Bogenschießen Einige Zeit danach war es wieder soweit und auch das Midsummer Festival stand an. Jedes Jahr wurde es gefeiert, und natürlich fehlte es auch nicht an einer Menge an Spielen und Sport und einem großen Festessen am Abend. Eigentlich plante Kneesaa, dabei zu helfen, das Dorf zu dekorieren und an den typischen Wettbewerben für die Damen teilzunehme, im Rahmen desse alle Teilnehmerinnen so schnell wie möglich die Körbe flechten mussten. Allerdings wollte sie schon immer mal die Sportwettbewerbe der Heeren besuchen und sich dort ihrem Können unterstellen. Dass Wicket sie auslachte, als sie ihm davon erzählte, trug nur noch mehr dazu bei, dass sie sich beweisen wollte, und so trug sie sich für das Bogenschießen des Archery Contests ein. Schnell nocheinmal von den Waldbeeren naschend begab sie sich auf den Weg zur Wettkampfstätte. Als sie dort ankam versetzte sie die Jungen in Erstaunen darüber, dass sie sich tatsächlich für die Teilnahme eingetragen hatte. Teebo wies ihr eine Position und Zielscheibe zu, die sie benutzen sollte, und Kneesaa machte sich bereit. Bedauerlicherweise schoss sie nicht nur nicht daneben, sondern traf noch nichteinmal die Zielscheibe. Wicket lachte sie daraufhin aus und meinte, dass Mädchen keinen Sport könnten. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie eine der Sportarten konnte, und trug sich daher als nächstes für das Vine Swinging ein, im Rahmen dessen sich die Teilnehmer an Lianen durch einen Parcours und über den Fluss schwingen mussten. Also begab sich Kneesaa zum Fluss und nahm ihre Position zur Teilnahme am Wettkampf ein. thumb|right|180px|Verleihung der Medaille Tatsächlich gelang es ihr, sich einige Male an den Lianen umherzuschwingen, doch dann rutschte sie ab und stürzte auf einen im Wasser treibenden Baumstamm. Erst als sie sich traute, sich aufzustellen und umzusehen, entdeckte sie, dass sich noch einige andere Ewoks auf Baumstämmen im Fluss befanden und sich gerade unfreiwillig in den Log Ride Contest geraten war. Sie hatte auch keine Zeit, großartig darüber nachzudenken, da sie plötzlich in einen Wasserfall geriet, diesen hinabstürzte und immer und immer schneller wurde. Erst nach einigen Sekunden der Besinnung erkannte sie, dass sich nur ein kleines Stück Flussaufwärts das Ziel des Wettkampfs befand, an dem sich schon die anderen Ewoks aufhielten – und sie war an erster Stelle. Obwohl eigentlich nur die älteren und erfahreneren Ewoks an diesem Wettbewerb teilnahmen, gelang es Kneesaa, wohlbehalten und als Erste das Ziel zu überqueren und somit als Siegerin hervorzugehen. Dort wurde sie bereits von ihrem Vater, Chief Chirpa, in Empfang genommen und erhielt eine goldene Medaille für den ersten Platz sowie unzählige Glückwünsche. Selbst Wicket musste zugeben, dass Mädchen wohl doch gut in Sport waren. Zur Strafe verdonnerte Kneesaa ihn dazu, beim nächsten Midsummer Festival die Körbe zu flechten. Harvest Festival Eigenübersetzung von: „You can do the rest of my chores for the Harvest Festival tomorrow. And I'll never tell the others that you were playing instead of working today.“ aus The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure thumb|right|180px|Kneesaa bei Korbflechten Das Midsummer Festival war nicht das einzige Fest, dass die Ewoks kannten – schon bald stand auch das Harvest Festival wieder kurz vor der Tür. Am Morgen vor dem Fest hielten sich Kneesaa, Wicket und Teebo im Wald auf und spielten. Teebo machte den Vorschlag, mit den Hängegleitern hängegleiten zu gehen, und wenngleich Kneesaa daran erinnerte, dass sie daheim im Dorf noch einiges für die Feier zu erleidigen haben, ließen sich Teebo und Wicket nicht davon abbringen und machten sie auf den Weg zu ihren Hängegleitern. Kneesaa achtete nicht weiter auf die beiden und begab sich ihrerseits mürrisch ins Dorf zurück.The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure thumb|left|180px|Das Wiedersehen der Freunde Dort angekommen begann Kneesaa damit, ihre Arbeiten für das Fest zu erledigen. Natürlich war sie genervt davon, dass die Jungs spielen gingen, während sie die Arbeit machte, doch unterstützte sie das Dorf weiterhin. Nachdem sie einige Körbe geflochten hatte, begab sie sich zum Medizinmann und Schamanen Logray, mit dem sie sich über Wicket und Teebo unterhielt, ohne die beiden jedoch zu verraten. Allerdings war es schon ziemlich spät und sie machte sich Sorgen um das Wohlbefinden der beiden, sodass sie auf die Idee kam, den beiden – von denen sie glaubte, dass sie sich in der Dunkelheit verirrt hatten – den Weg zurück ins Dorf mithilfe von Rauchzeichen zu weisen. Also begab sie sich zur nächstgelegenen Feuerstelle und begann mit der Durchführung ihres Plans. Tatsächlich entdeckten Teebo und Wicket, die bei starkem Regen und Sturm mit ihren Hängegleitern über dem Wald abgestürzt waren, in einiger Entfernung Kneesaas Zeichen und folgten diesen zurück ins Dorf. Dort angekommen umarmten sich alle und freuten sich über das Wiedersehen. Zum Dank für Kneesaas Hilfe beschlossen Wicket und Teebo, Kneesaas restliche Aufgaben für die Festvorbereitungen zu erledigen. Anschließend setzten sich die drei und aßen gemeinsam zu Abend. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung von: „I guess girls ''can be pretty good at sports“'' aus Three Cheers for Kneesaa thumb|right|180px|Kneesaa während der Teilnahme am Sportwettbewerb des Log Ride Contests Kneesaa war ein Mitglied des Dorfes Strahlender Baum auf Endor. Obwohl sie die Tochter des Chiefs und Prinzessin war, genoss sie keinen Sonderstatus und half genauso bei der Verwaltung des Dorfes wie alle anderen. Kneesaas bester Freund war Wicket Wystri Warrick. Allgemein hatte Kneesaa sehr viel Spaß daran, zu spielen, ob allein oder mit Freunden, und so war sie Anfangs doch etwas genervt, als sie auf Nippet und Wiley aufpassen sollte. Doch wenn sie wusste, dass etwas dringend zu erledigen ist, dann war sie sofort bereit, ihr Spiel zu unterbrechen und bei der Abarbeitung der Aufgaben zu helfen. Im Allgemeinen war sie zudem eine sehr ruhig und intelligente Person, die sich mit klugen Einfällen stets aus brenzligen Situationen zu helfen wusste. Außerdem stand sie immer zu ihren Freunden, wenn es darauf ankam, sodass sie Teebo und Wicket nicht an Logray verriet, als die beiden spielen gingen, anstatt zu arbeiten. Kneesaa war eine Person, die es ziemlich störte, wenn man ihr sagte, dass sie etwas, von dem sie es zu können sicher war, nicht könne, und so bestand sie unbedingt darauf, Wicket zu beweisen, dass Mädchen durchaus dazu in der Lage waren, ebenso gut in Sport zu sein wie Jungs, und wenngleich sie dabei Anfangs doch noch weniger Fortschritte drin machte, als sie beim Schießen mit Pfeil und Bogen nichtmal die Zielscheibe traf, bewies sie ihr Können hinterher bei gefährlichen Log Ride Contest, den sie als erste junge Ewok mit dem ersten Platz beendete. Quellen *''The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise'' *''Three Cheers for Kneesaa'' *''The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Ewoks Kategorie:Weibliche Personen